


Arguments

by sophisticus



Series: Pink Lightning [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticus/pseuds/sophisticus
Summary: Kitty doesn't even remember why she and Zoro are fighting, but she's got to put it off long enough to complete this mission to seal all of some rich person's money. Once that's done, though, she and Zoro need to get over their disagreement and move forward.





	Arguments

Kitty stared critically at her reflection, picking at the rhinestones on her dress. She and Nami had been chosen to go to the masquerade gala hosted by some big name, to provide a distraction while the rest of the crew snuck into the treasure room and robbed them blind. Nami had chosen Usopp as a date, to everyone’s amusement. Kitty was originally going to ask Zoro to accompany her – heaven knows he looked incredible in a suit – but they’d been on strained terms the last day and a half. She didn’t even remember what they’d originally argued about, and it probably wasn’t even important, but it was better to get this done and out of the way before distracting herself with relationship stuff.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Zoro chose that moment to walk into the room. His eye widened at the sight of her all dressed up with actual make up on. “Wow, you look…good,” he said.

“Thanks.” Kitty fluffed her hair one last time before grabbing the heels Nami loaned her and wrestling them on.

“You still haven’t said who you’re wanting to go with you as your date to this thing,” Zoro said gruffly.

Kitty didn’t meet his stare. “I was going to ask Sanji.”

Turned away as she was, she didn’t see the raging jealousy on his face. “Why the shit cook?” he demanded. “He’s just going to get distracted by all the women there.”

“Why do you care,” she shot back. “You wanted to be part of the stealth team from the beginning.”

“So? Don’t go with him,” Zoro argued.

“You seem to be under the wrong impression,” Kitty snapped. “I wasn’t asking your permission. I’m going with Sanji, and you will deal with it.” She stormed out of the room, the waves of her long pink hair fluttering behind her before she slammed the door.

Zoro sat on the bed, holding his head in his hands. Fuck, he hated arguing with her. He didn’t even remember what had started it, but he wanted it to be over. He wanted to be the one to go to the party with her. The thought of her and that asshole cook going together, arm in arm, dancing like they were a couple… He knew there was nothing between them, they were sincerely just friends despite the constant flirting between the two. Despite that, he felt his hackles raising at the mental image of them together.

He stood, making up his mind. He could swallow his pride and apologize. They could go to the party together, and figure everything out later. Sanji could provide security to the theft team just as easily as Zoro could.

However, by time he made his way up to the deck, Kitty and Sanji had already disappeared onto the island with Nami and Usopp. “Fuck,” he muttered. Now he’d have to wait until after the party.

“Come on, Zoro,” Luffy called. “Let’s go!”

“Yeah, fine,” he grumbled. “I’m coming.”

\---

Kitty and Sanji had decided early not to hang around Nami and Usopp, both of whom looked equally as stunning in their own formal wear. Despite every guest wearing beautiful animal-themed masks, they didn’t want to increase the risk of them being recognized as Straw Hats, and having the host raise the alarm. They agreed, though, that the signal to pull back and escape on the ship was that either Kitty or Nami would fake a fainting spell, at which point their date would take them outside “for some fresh air” and the other couple would follow.

“Kitty, do you want something to eat? The food here looks pretty good,” Sanji offered her. He wore a golden fox mask that covered half his face.

“No thank you, I’m too anxious to eat,” Kitty sighed. This drawn out tension with Zoro was exhausting, and left her unable to really focus on the mission at hand. Sanji seemed to pick up on her mood, because he nudged her gently.

“Hey, we’re at a party you know,” he said lightly. “We’re here as a distraction. People are gonna think something’s up if you keep that sad look on your face.”

“Sorry. You’re right.” Kitty shook her head, forcing a fake smile onto her face. Her own mask, designed to look like a silver leopard, slipped a little, making her pause to adjust it. “You think they’re alright?”

“They’re resourceful. They’ll be just fine,” Sanji said confidently. “Come on, it looks weird to just stand around here. We should dance at least a little.”

They made their way to the main dance floor, where dozens of couples in glittering, expensive outfits swayed to the soft music. Kitty put one hand on his shoulder. Sanji clasped her other hand with his, and laid his other hand lightly on her waist, and began to lead. Kitty prayed that he wouldn’t get a nosebleed in the middle of all this. Though if their distraction roles had to change, she could still technically make it work.

“You’re a really good dancer,” she said after a minute.

“What’s with the tone of surprise?” he said with a smile. “I’ll have you know I’m a perfect gentleman in all respects, including knowing how to dance with beautiful women.”

Kitty really did enjoy spending time with Sanji, and she’d be lying if she said that she didn’t like dancing with him, but she couldn’t help but wonder how her evening would be going if Zoro had been her date. Would he have been able to maintain the air of smug noble superiority that most of these people exuded? Would he have offered to dance? _Could_ he even dance?

As if he’d been summoned by her thoughts, her eye caught on a familiar green-haired figure half hidden behind a pillar. Zoro caught her glance, and she saw his expression darken at the sight of her and Sanji dancing so close together. Despite his obvious displeasure, he gave her a nod – the treasure had been taken, and it was time to retreat.

“Time to go,” she muttered to Sanji. The cook barely had a second to register her words before Kitty swooned, slumping into his arms. Around her, she heard gasps and murmurs, before Sanji assured them all that she likely had just overheated and needed fresh air. He ‘helped’ her make her way out to the veranda, leaving the concerned party-goers behind.

“I wish we didn’t have to leave so early, I was actually having fun,” Usopp mentioned as they made their way quickly back to the ship.

“You just liked all the free food,” Nami teased.

Usopp looked incredibly offended. “I’ll have you know I also enjoyed dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room. No offense, Kitty,” he added as an afterthought. “That sounded worse than I meant.”

Kitty waved it off. “It’s fine.” She couldn’t be bothered to be irritated by the sniper when Zoro was still refusing to look anywhere at her. Her stomach churned as they finally got back onto the Sunny, right as the alarm finally rang out behind them.

They didn’t relax until the island had disappeared out of sight, vanishing into the dark horizon. Kitty made her way below deck to the room she and Zoro shared, eager to change out of this dress and into some comfortable clothes. Zoro was already reclined on the bed reading a book when she came in. “Hey,” he said quietly.

She pulled out her earrings and set them on her dresser. “Are you actually talking to me now?”

Something close to shame came over his face, and he slid off the bed. “I’m sorry,” he said abruptly. “I’ve been acting like a real asshole lately.”

“Yes, you have.” Kitty finished removing her jewelry and set about undoing her hair from the complicated braided half up-do that Robin had helped her do. A pin got stuck in a tangle, and she tugged at it with increasing frustration until she felt Zoro’s warm hands take over. She allowed him to gently remove all the pins, and run his fingers through her hair until it was all hanging loose once more. Kitty stood still, refusing to turn to face him until he was completely done.

“Kitty.”

“Hm?”

“Look at me.” She slowly turned, raising her eyes to meet his. His expression was more vulnerable than she was used to. “I’m sorry. The last two days have really sucked. We’ve never had a fight like this and I don’t want it to keep us apart anymore.”

Kitty sighed, finally letting herself relax. “I’m sorry too,” she said quietly. “I don’t even remember what we were fighting about.”

“Something stupid, probably.”

“Probably,” she echoed. She stepped close and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling into his chest. Zoro’s arms wrapped around her, one hand stroking soothingly down her back. “I wish you’d gone with me to the party instead of Sanji.”

She felt him snort. “I told you he’d get distracted by all the women.”

“Actually, he was on his best behavior the whole time,” she replied, amused. “He didn’t even get a nosebleed.”

“Forgive me if I’m skeptical.”

“He really didn’t. He was even a good dance partner.”

Zoro grumbled. “I thought you said you wished I’d gone instead of him. All you’re doing is talking about how much fun you had with that shit cook.”

Kitty prodded him in his side, in the spot she knew he was ticklish but would never admit it. His grumbling grew louder as he squirmed away from her. “I’m trying to say that as much fun as I had with Sanji, I _still_ wished you’d gone with me,” she said sternly. “I could hardly focus the whole time. I just kept wondering what you were doing, and if you would dance with me if you’d been my date after all.”

“Well, I don’t know about ballroom dancing, but I can definitely do bedroom dancing,” Zoro teased, wriggling his eyebrows. Kitty giggled, shoving halfheartedly at his chest.

“Oh hush,” she said. “You just like to see me in a dress again. You were disappointed you didn’t get to do anything while I had on that pink one in Dressrosa, after all.”

“Hmm.” Zoro leaned down, nuzzling into her neck. His mouth trailed lazy kisses across her skin. “I _did_ want to rip it off you.”

“Hey now, don’t you get any ideas,” Kitty said sternly. “This dress cost more berries than my bounty is worth, and isn’t even mine, technically. Nami loaned it to me.”

“Nami can deal with it. She stole the money for it anyway.” Kitty shuddered as his teeth nipped her skin and his hands turned greedy on her waist. She felt the wood of the wall press against her back – she hadn’t even registered that he’d been pushing her backwards.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as the jealous type,” she said breathlessly. She was trying to distract him, but it didn’t seem to do much to stop his hands from slipping down to firmly grip her ass. “You should’ve seen the expression on your face when you saw me dancing with Sanji.”

Zoro bit her neck again, hard, making her groan. That would leave a bruise for sure. “I hated seeing his hands on you,” he growled against her skin. “He doesn’t have the right.”

“You know that Sanji would never-” Kitty cut off with a gasp as Zoro’s hand slid up under the hem of her dress, aggressively stroking against her crotch. She melted against his touch, her legs turning to jelly. Thank god for the wall against her back.

“Stop saying other people’s names,” he ordered. “I only want to hear my name on your lips right now.”

All Kitty could do was nod. The sheer command in his voice made her weak, which wasn’t something she’d been expecting. “Zoro,” she half whispered, half moaned. “Bed?”

He kissed her hard, his hot mouth crushing hers. He didn’t answer, but pulled her legs up around his waist and carried her over to the bed. Despite his aggressive touch, he laid her down gently, and took care not to let his whole body weight slump down on hers as he crawled over her. “You’re wearing entirely too many clothes,” he murmured.

“Don’t-” Her protest was interrupted by the sound of ripping fabric and rhinestones clattering across the floor. “-rip the dress,” she finished, exasperated. “Nami’s going to throw a fit.”

“She’ll deal.” Zoro kissed and nibbled down her throat to her chest, leaving hickies in his wake. “No bra, huh? I like it.”

“For your information, it’s built into the dress.” Her snark was cut off by his mouth latching onto her nipple. “Shit, Zoro…”

“I love when you say my name,” he said huskily. “I can’t get enough of it. Especially when you moan it as you come.”

“You’re so egotistical.” Kitty wound her fingers into his hair as his mouth continued lower, nipping at the skin of her stomach. His touch softened when he reached the scar on the right side of her abdomen, and he kissed the narrow scar tenderly.

“I’ll never stop being grateful you’re still alive,” he mumbled. “I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you.”

Kitty felt her heart swell with affection and warmth. Even after an argument, even after such tension, she still loved him so much. It had been well over a month since they’d finally confessed their feelings for one another, but she could still hardly believe that he actually loved her in return. Even excluding the sex, which was great, they fit together as if they’d been born for each other.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Zoro’s mouth continuing its downward path. _This_ was something he never got lost doing – he slipped down her underwear and buried his face between her thighs, drawing gasps and sighs from her with his expert touch. Her hips bucked as his fingers joined his tongue, prompting him to pin her hips down with his free hand. His calloused hand splayed across her abdomen, holding her in place, as his damned mouth and hand drew all sorts of undignified noises from her.

He drew her to the edge, but just before she could tip over, he drew away. Kitty whined in frustration – actually whined – making him smirk as he moved back up her body. “Zoro,” she panted. “That’s cruel.”

Zoro’s lips were swollen when he kissed her. She kissed him back, desperately, tugging on his clothes. “Someone’s impatient,” he teased.

“Shut up.” Kitty managed to get all of his clothes off, and Zoro moved into position above her. She wrapped her legs securely around his waist and wriggled her hips beneath him, trying to get him to slip inside. He moved his hips with her, denying her the friction she sought. “ _Zoro_.”

“What is it you want?” he whispered. He rolled his hips, giving her just the barest contact. She shuddered underneath him, trying and failing to tug him close enough to slip inside fully. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head, keeping her from using her hands to grab at him. If anything, that just turned her on more.

“You know what I want.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“What!?” Kitty pouted. “Why? It’s not like I’m unsubtle.”

“I know. I just want you to say it.” Zoro pushed inside just the tiniest bit, drawing a breathy moan from her. “Use your words…”

" _Zoro_ ,” Kitty whined. “Ugh, fuck, Zoro please…”

He didn’t let up. He kept up that maddeningly slow pace, only giving her the very least little bit of friction. “Say it.”

“Please!”

“Please what?” Kitty caught his lip between hers and bit hard. “That’s not words.”

“Fuck me,” she finally groaned. “Make me forget my own name.”

Zoro paused, his expression hard to see in the dim lighting. When he finally spoke, his voice was all predator. “Since you asked so politely.” He pulled away, leaving her cold and confused, until he flipped her over onto her stomach. Excitement prickled all the way from belly button to mid-thigh, especially when she felt Zoro’s expert fingers slip inside her once more. He leaned over her to kiss the back of her neck. “If it’s too much, tell me to stop,” he murmured. All Kitty could do was nod.

When Zoro finally pushed inside, taking his sweet time, she let out a stream of swears into the mattress. They paused for a second, adjusting to the new position, before Zoro began to move.

This was so much better than anything she’d ever experienced. The different angle hit all different spots, and all of them left her a moaning, shuddering wreck underneath him. Zoro’s nails dug into her skin as he jerked her hips up against his. Kitty held on to the sheets for dear life as he picked up the pace, absolutely wrecking her.

Zoro’s hand slipped around and covered her mouth when she let out a particularly loud cry. “Shhh,” he whispered. “You’re so loud.”

“S-sorry,” she whimpered. “Oh fuck, Zoro-” Kitty whimpered as her orgasm rose up in waves. This time, Zoro seemed to be too distracted to taunt her with edging. His pace became erratic even rougher, and he moaned aloud as he came hard, burying himself as deep inside of her as he could.

It took them both a long minute to recover themselves enough for Zoro to pull out and lay next to her. Kitty didn’t even try to move at first – her brain was too muddled, and she could already feel the ache in her middle that would surely follow her for the next day or so.

“Are you alright?” Zoro’s voice was amused as his hand trailed down her spine.

“I can’t…feel…my legs,” Kitty mumbled into the mattress. Zoro’s laugh echoed in the room.

“Well I can, they’re shaking.” He patted her ass comfortingly. “That means I did it right, of course.”

“Someone thinks highly of themselves.”

“You _did_ beg me to fuck you-”

Kitty swatted his arm, drawing more laughter. “You hush,” she said, smiling. She turned and snuggled against his chest, kissing his sweat-salted neck lazily. “So is that what they mean by make-up sex?”

“I suppose it is. Not a bad concept, in my opinion,” Zoro teased.

“We may just have to argue more,” she teased back. “Knowing you, we’ll definitely find something to argue about in the future.”

“If this is what I have to look forward to after every argument,” he said, stroking her side softly, “I’ll argue with you every day of the week if you want.”

“Aww, you’re such a romantic.”


End file.
